xboxfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Beyond Good
Ubisoft Montpellier |Verleger = Ubisoft |Designer = Michel Ancel (Director) |Release = 11. November 2003, 14. November 2003 |Plattform = GameCube, PS2, Xbox, Windows, Xbox 360, PS3 |Genre = Action-Adventure |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler |Bedienung = Tastatur, Maus |Systemminima = * Windows 98+ * Pentium II 450 MHz * 64 MB RAM * Grafikkarte mit 32 MB RAM * DirectX 9-kompatible Video/Audio-Hardware |AktuelleVersion = 1.01 (11. Dezember 2003) |Medien = DVD-ROM, MiniDVD, Download |Sprache = Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Italienisch, Niederländisch |USK = 12 |PEGI = 7+ |Info = }} Beyond Good & Evil (kurz BGE) ist ein Computerspiel des französischen Spieleentwicklers Ubisoft nach einer Idee von Michel Ancel, dem Ziehvater der ersten beiden Rayman-Spiele.[http://www.areagames.de/artikel/detail/Beyond-Good-and-Evil/1457 Preview zu Beyond Good & Evil, 17. Januar 2007 (AreaGames.de)] Das 2003 für PC und Spielkonsolen erschienene Fantasy-Spiel spielt auf dem Planeten „Hillys“, auf dem die Reporterin Jade eine großangelegte Verschwörung aufdeckt. Handlung Die frei arbeitende Reporterin Jade lebt gemeinsam mit ihrem Onkel Pey’j, einem anthropomorphen Schwein, sowie einigen Waisenkindern in einem Leuchtturm auf einer kleinen Insel auf dem Planeten Hyllis. Hyllis ist seit jeher im Krieg mit den feindlichen Aliens „DomZ“, die scheinbar immer wieder Zivilisten entführen. Die Alpha-Abteilung, eine Art Militär-Polizei, angeführt von einem General namens Keck, versucht alles, um die DomZ abzuwehren und die Bevölkerung zu beschützen. Nach einem Angriff auf die Leuchtturm-Basis treffen sich Jade und Pey’j mit dem zwielichtigen Hahn, der ihnen im Auftrag von einem gewissen Mister De Castellac eine Mission auferlegt. Dabei müssen sich die beiden Reporter mit einer großen Anzahl an gefährlichen Kreaturen auseinandersetzen, ehe Hahn ihnen eröffnet, dass es De Castellac nie gegeben hat und sie anstatt dessen in die Geheimnisse der IRIS-Organisation einweiht. IRIS ist eine geheime Organisation, welche hinter den Machenschaften der Alpha-Abteilung eine Zusammenarbeit mit den DomZ vermutet. Hahn erzählt, dass die Alphas selbst die Zivilisten entführen und der feindlichen Alien-Rasse dabei helfen und sich gleichzeitig das Vertrauen von Hyllis erschleichen. Jade soll mit Hilfe ihrer Fotokamera Beweise für diese Verschwörung sammeln. Im IRIS-Untergrund macht Jade Bekanntschaft mit Nino, Mei und Peepers, weiteren Mitgliedern von IRIS. Danach macht sie sich mit ihrem Onkel Pey’j auf zu einer Mission in eine alte Fabrik, wo sich die Alphas stationiert haben und wohin sie ihre Opfer verfrachten, ehe sie in die alten Schlachthäuser und schließlich zum Mond in die Hände der DomZ gebracht werden. Jade kann einige Fotos schießen und auch einen anderen IRIS-Agenten namens Double-H, der zuvor während einer Mission in der Fabrik verloren ging, wiederfinden. Kurz darauf wird Pey’j von einigen Wachen der Alpha-Abteilung entdeckt, überwältigt und verschleppt. Jade setzt ihre Mission gemeinsam mit Double-H fort und schießt weitere Beweisfotos, um so ihren Onkel finden zu können. Dabei dringt sie tief in die Untergründe der Fabrik ein und legt sich mit einem DomZ-Monster sowie Wachen der Alpha-Abteilung an, doch Pey’j wird zu den Schlachthäusern gebracht, bevor sie ihm zu Hilfe eilen kann. Zurück im IRIS-Unterschlupf freuen sich Hahn, Mei und Nino sehr über die Rückkehr ihres alten Freundes Double-H. Gemeinsam mit dem Recken macht sich Jade dann in die Schlachthäuser auf. Inzwischen beginnt die Bevölkerung von Hyllis angesichts der erdrückenden Beweisfotos langsam zu rebellieren. In den Schlachthäusern schießen Jade und Double-H weitere Fotos, schleichen sich an patrouillierenden Wachen vorbei und veröffentlichen so einen neuen Bericht, der die Rebellion verstärkt. Von Pey’j fehlt jedoch noch immer jede Spur. Zurück bei IRIS lernt Jade die Gouverneurin kennen, welche die Geheim-Organisation heimlich unterstützt. Anschließend findet Jade heraus, dass niemand anderes als ihr Onkel Pey’j der Chef von IRIS ist. Kurz darauf wird Jades Leuchtturm von der Alpha-Abteilung zerstört, wobei alle Waisen entführt und zum Mond gebracht werden. Jade ist kurz vorm Aufgeben, als sie in einer Geheimhöhle ein altes Raumschiff findet, welches Pey’j dort versteckt hatte. Mit diesem fliegen Jade und Double-H zum Mond, um einen dritten Bericht über einen dortigen Langstreckensender veröffentlichen zu können und die Rebellion so unaufhaltsam zu machen. Jade kann General Keck fotografieren, welcher sich mit der Königin der DomZ unterhält. Wenig später findet sie auch Onkel Pey’j, welcher jedoch bereits tot ist. Als Jade seine Leiche berührt, erwacht er jedoch wieder zum Leben, da Jade eine Kraft in sich hat, die seit ihrer Geburt verborgen ist und nun endlich durchbricht. Zu dritt brechen Jade, Pey’j und Double-H nun auf. Sie erreichen den Sender und veröffentlichen den Bericht auf Hyllis, wonach die Bevölkerung nun endgültig nicht mehr aufzuhalten ist und die Alpha-Abteilung geschlagen ist. General Keck versucht nun, die drei Reporter mit Hilfe eines gigantischen Roboters zu töten, doch Jade kann ihn besiegen, wobei Keck tödlich verletzt wird und im Kontrollraum der Maschine stirbt. Zu guter Letzt stellt sich Jade der Königin der DomZ in einem finalen Kampf entgegen und kann auch sie besiegen. Dadurch werden alle Gefangenen befreit und bedanken sich bei Jade, die in einem Lichtschimmer aufsteigt. Pey’j und Double-H sowie Hahn, Mei und Nino, die nun auch am Mond ankommen, werden Zeuge davon, als Jade hoch in die Lüfte steigt und in Angesicht des Sieges lächelt. Nach dem Abspann sieht man Pey’j im Leuchtturm stehen. Er verkrampft sich, als sich plötzlich ein DomZ-artiges Geschwür in seiner Hand ausbreitet. Entwicklung Eigens für das Spiel wurde Musik von Christophe Héral komponiert, zumeist Klavierstücke. Christophe Héral komponierte auch für den 2009 erschienenen französisch-italienischen Film Leon und die magischen Worte. Folgeprojekte HD-Neuveröffentlichung Ende September 2010 kündigte Ubisoft im Zuge des "Ubisoft Digital Day" eine verbesserte Version des Spiels für den digitalen Vertrieb über die Konsolennetzwerke Xbox Live und Playstation Network mit Verkaufsstart 2011 an. Die Verbesserungen bestehen aus überarbeiteten Texturen und 3D-Modellen der Spielfiguren sowie neu abgemischtem Sound und insgesamt 12 Erfolgen. Sie erschien über Xbox Live am 2. März 2011 und am 8. Juni 2011 über das Playstation Network. Diese Version enthält eine überarbeitete Steuerung und geänderte Button-Belegung auf dem Controller. Steuert der Spieler das Hovercraft in Innenräumen, kann nun die Kamera nicht mehr frei bewegt werden, was viele der zu lösenden Aufgaben zusätzlich erschwert. Beyond Good & Evil 2 Am 28. Mai 2008 wurde auf einer Pressekonferenz in Paris ein Trailer für einen Nachfolger gezeigt.pcgames.de Erster Trailer zu Beyond Good & Evil 2ign.com: Meldung vom 28. Mai 2008 (englisch, aufgerufen am 28. Mai 2008) Entwickler Michel Ancel bestätigte im April 2009, dass er an dem Projekt arbeitet.Robert Purchese: BG&E2 to be Inspired by 9/11. EuroGamer.net, 3. April 2009. (englisch, abgerufen am 11. Dezember 2009) Im Oktober 2011 wurde das Ausbleiben des Spiels mit noch zu hohen technischen Anforderungen begründet.ign.com: Meldung vom 1. Oktober 2011 (aufgerufen am 8. Oktober 2011) Anfang Mai 2012 bestätigte Michel Ancel, dass sich Beyond Good & Evil 2 in der Entwicklung befinden würde. Er erklärte aber noch mal, dass das Spiel mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit erst für die nächste Konsolengeneration erscheinen wird.IGN DE - Beyond Good and Evil 2 bestätigt. Abgerufen am 9. Mai 2012. Weblinks * Beyond Good and Evil - Website zum Spiel beim Entwickler Ubisoft * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Computerspiel 2003 Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:Windows-Spiel Kategorie:PlayStation-2-Spiel Kategorie:Xbox-Spiel Kategorie:GameCube-Spiel Kategorie:Xbox-360-Spiel Kategorie:PlayStation-3-Spiel